The Bordering Line
by BlazingSilverStar
Summary: The Warners have been locked in the water tower for over a decade and they want out! But when a failed Disney Toon gives them that opportunity they find out the cartoon world is on the brink of a civil war and they may be the only ones who can stop it!


** HEY RANDOM PEOPLE, SUPRISINGLY, ACCUALLY READING THIS STORY! Bear with me on this first chapter. It's kinda short and uneventful. It's just to catch you up on the what's happened between the shows ending and now and to introduce my OC. This will include a lot more action in the chapters to come so just keep reading! Please? **

**This is my first every FANFIC (Triumphant music cue) I welcome constructive criticism(preferably not on grammar or spelling errors), but I do have a problem with insults so be nice…ish? NOW Please enjoy!**

**P.S. I do not own Animainiacs or any of its characters. BUT all the original characters are property of yours truly. Thank you!**

**P.S.S. Most of this chapter is written in the perspective of a Disney toon during practically the beginning of a cartoon civil war. So it may seem a bit biased against Warner Bros. But that doesn't mean I don't love Warner Bros.!**

Toontown, one year earlier:

The cartoon manager stared at the little toon in front of her. The little half-blot toon stared back with hopeful eyes. The manager shuddered. The toon had walked in for an audition for the next hit Disney cartoon. The little toon's name was Zany, and nothing could be a more truthful description. Zany had jumped around, thrown TNT, and dropped anvils… lots of anvils.

"I'm sorry… Zany, but you're just not what we are looking for at the moment." Said the slightly flustered cartoon manager. She straitened her crooked glasses. "Thank you for coming"

Zany shoved her hands in her pockets and sighed. That had been the last of five hiring agencies she had tried this week and zip, nadda, nothing. OK so she hadn't been the perfect little angel, but why should she be? After all she was trying out for a _cartoon, _for crying out loud_._ Kids didn't want to see sweet little cartoons teaching them educational fundamentals and character-building morals, they wanted TNT, witty sarcasm, and a whole lotta anvils.

Disney just didn't get that.

Zany sighed again as she walked down a Toontown street that look surprisingly like a toon copy of Main Street U.S.A. in Disney World.

What was she going to do? Without a job she would be kicked out onto the streets, another homeless toon! She stopped in an empty ally-way and wailed,

"OH THE SHAME, OH THE DISGRACE, OH THE HUMANITY!" She ran the end of the ally at toon-speed and watched as passerby's looked around trying to locate where the wail had come from.

She snickered. Nothing cheered her up faster than acting zany, or her name wasn't… Zany. Funny coincidence ain't it?

Only then did she realize she was halfway to her school, Disney Tooniversity. Should she tell him she had been rejected again? Oh, what the heck! She would have to break the news to her professor sometime. She broke into a run towards a huge building with the Disney logo on it.

When she reached the tooniversity she ran through the doors and straight up to her homeroom. Zany glanced curiously at the door. It was closed and the lights were off.

Sure, the school day had ended about an hour ago, but Professor usually stayed at least two more hours to work on papers or something.

She was even more curious when she heard someone talking inside the door. She didn't recognize the voice... Zany smothered a gasp. Was the school being robbed? What could they possibly steal, textbooks? She crept up to the door and listened.

"I don't know… she's just a child after all. She hasn't even finished her schooling!"

Zany almost sighed in relief. That was Professor's voice. But who was he talking to? She leaned even closer putting her ear against the door.

"Oh, come now. She would be perfect… with a bit of guidance of course."

"What do you mean?"

"She needs to be steered in the right… direction. She is awfully close the border where Disney and (ugh) Warner Brothers meet."  
>"She's not that bad… is she?"<p>

"Oh come on! Have you seen her with a mallet? Which may be another reason why she's perfect for the job. She's anonymous, violent, and zany. She should blend in on the other side of the boarder just fine."  
>The other side of the boarder? A shocked Zany thought. They couldn't mean the DisneyWarner Bros. Boarder could they? It was the infamous boarder that split the two most popular cartoon companies of all time, Disney and Warner Bros, hence the name, Disney/Warner Bros boarder.

The boarder was actually quite resent, only put up about three years ago. But the dispute between the two companies has started much earlier, twelve or so years ago in 1998. That was the year Bugs Bunny disappeared.

At first everyone thought it was only temporary, Bugs had been talking about vacation time and everyone thought he had just decided to sneak out to avoid any unwanted paparazzi. After all, someone kidnapping the great Bugs Bunny? Ridiculous! But after some months it started to sound a little less ridiculous. Bugs had been gone a while and absolutely no one had heard from him, not even his close friends like Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales. Search parties were sent out. The FTDA (Federal Toon Detective Agency) looked into it and couldn't find a single lead.

That's when conspiracies started to drift through the Warner Brothers lot. Disney did it, they muttered. Suspicions were raised, but no one really though much of it until toons started disappearing from both lots. When the evidence was examined, Warner Bros. claimed Disney did it, but Disney observed the evidence and found DNA from a certain grey furred rabbit. That was how Disney proved it was Warner Bros who was really to blame. Of course Warner Bros denied the whole thing. The arguments turned into fights. The newspapers headlines throughout those long years were sickeningly consistent. Nearly every morning Zany had woken up to the headlines "FIGHT BETWEEN DISNEY & WARNER BROS TOONS… AGAIN" About two years after the fights began the Disney/Warner Bros. boarder was created to end the fights altogether. It was simple. No "boring" Disney toons on the Warner Bros. side and no violent Warner Bro. toons on the Disney side. Watch Towers were set up to make sure no crazy toons got any ideas, and on most occasions no toons did. This had been going on for a couple years and Zany thought it was getting out of hand. Disney was tuning into a safety freak company, you couldn't even toon-sprint on roads because you just might hit someone. Warner Bros. was the polar opposite, from what she heard they were getting even more violent then ever before.

"Blah blah blah blah Zany! blah blah"

Zany was snapped back into reality by the mention of her name. Reality check, she was leaning against the door of her homeroom, listening to her professor talk to some mysterious other man.

"I don't know… are you sure Zany is the right toon for the job?"

They were talking about me? Zany gasped and realized too late that when you are trying to eavesdrop, gasping was not the smartest thing to do.

"Who's there?" The unfamiliar man demanded. Zany hesitantly stepped through the door.

What she saw wasn't nearly a sinister as she had pictured. Her professor, in his usual lab coat and safety goggles was talking to some other man who was wearing a sharp suit and dark sunglasses. He introduced himself as THE Director.

"Ah, just the person we were looking for." THE Director shook Zany's hand, "I heard you are looking for a job." Zany nodded hesitantly.

"Well then," THE Director said smoothly, "I believe I have offer that may just be a win-win for all of us."

In the Warner Brothers water tower:

"Ready, Aiiiiim, FIRE!" Yakko Warner shouted. Wakko Warner nodded and pulled out a matchbox from thin air. With his tongue characteristically hanging out of his mouth, Wakko struck a match and handed it to the cute little puppy girl standing next to him.

"Dot, will you do us the honors?" Yakko asked grinning his trademark smile. Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the third (aka Dot) Warner took the match and saluted.

"Yes sir!" she said half sarcastically. Dot marched up to the cannon.

"Quick! Before it fades!" Wakko urged. Dot lit the cannon and all three siblings plugged their ears. The cannon fired toward the door of the water tower and everything became completely silent.

The Warners stared at the cannonball as it flew across the room. They were afraid to hope that this could be it. That this could finally end the horribly long years they had spent trapped in the water tower, with nothing to do but plot their escape. Yakko crossed his fingers. Wakko bit his lip. Dot held her breath.

But the cannonball was starting to slow down and its color was starting to fade. It looked like a round transparent crystal, a couple seconds later it looked like a black bubble, soon it looked like a ghost cannonball flying across the room in slow motion.

It was almost to the door. If it could just hit it before the cannonball faded completely, they would be free.

"Come on, Come on!" Yakko burst out, unable to stand the silent suspense. It looked like it would make it! It was so close! So close to fresh air, other people, freedom… but not close enough. Just when the cannonball was about to reach the door it stopped completely and disintegrated into nothing, along with the Warner's excitement.

The trio let out a sigh of disappointment.

"It didn't make it." Dot pointed out dully.

"I'm sorry." Wakko's Liverpool accent was filled with regret. "That's the biggest cannon I can pull out." He stared at the place where the cannon had been before it had faded, along with the cannonball, into nothing.

"Hey don't worry about it Wak. You did your best." Yakko consoled.

"This is stupid!" Dot snapped. "What's the big idea of making our tower toon power proof anyways? Wakko nodded in agreement.

When the show ended. They had been thrown in the tower and, of course they had escaped like they always did. They ran around and had fun for about two hours before they were rounded up and thrown back in the tower. They had a horrible surprise waiting for them there. Apparently while they were running around the lot, Mr. Plotts installed a completely toon escape-proof system inside the water tower.

_And MAN! Was it toon-proof! _They should know. They had tried every trick in the book from Atom Bombs to Zebra stampedes. The system made their toon powers weak and everything they managed to pull out of their hammer-space fade into nothing.

"Don't worry about it." Yakko repeated firmly. "We'll get out. There isn't anything they can do to this tower to hold us forever! We've escaped before and we'll escape again!" Right?"

Wakko and Dot looked up at him uncertainly. Dot cleared her throat. Wakko shuffled his feet. They both mumbled a halfhearted, "Right."

"Hey!" Yakko yelled, "What was that? Do I need to remind you who we are?" He poked his sibling until they finally looked up.

"Well? Say it. Who are we?" Yakko put his hands on his hips.

"The Warner Trio." Wakko and Dot answered a little stronger.

"What?" Yakko held his hand to his ear. "I can't hear you!"

"The Warner Trio!" They shouted.

"WHAT?" Yakko shouted back.

"THE WARNER TRIO!" They screamed.

"Correct." Yakko grinned. "Now, come on. We have escape plans to make."

**You will find out more about Zany and what a half blot is in the later chapters. Sorry about how short this chapter was. I will try to make my next one longer! You will also be seeing a lot+ more of the Warner Brothers (and of course the Warner sister) in the chapters to come.**

**Thanks for reading and keep on reading!**


End file.
